This invention relates to a suspension beam which extends along the length of a vehicle, and which has end portions supporting elements such as air bags, shock absorbers, etc. The suspension beam is modular, with end portions that are removable and are tailored to the individual vehicle design. A central beam portion can then be uniform across several vehicles.
Suspension beams are utilized in heavy vehicle suspensions. In particular, a suspension beam is incorporated into a so-called "H" style vehicle suspension. In such suspensions, a beam is placed at each of the lateral sides of the vehicle, and extends generally along the length of a wheel. A cross member extends between the two suspension beams. Ends of each suspension beam are connected to suspension elements such as an air bag, a shock absorber, etc.
The orientation, size and relative location of the suspension elements at the two ends of the suspension beam is unique for most vehicle designs.
Thus, there are generally distinct suspension beams designed and manufactured for each of the chassises utilized by each vehicle manufacturer. Thus, a relatively high number of suspension beams must be designed and manufactured. Each suspension beam requires individual design time and tooling. The result is that each suspension beam is relatively expensive.